


They Say Vision

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Rain summons a dracky~
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	They Say Vision

**Author's Note:**

> for 100 words, 'vision'

Lasswell stared. He supposed he shouldn't have been entirely surprised. Visions were sometimes a little odd and there was often no way to know who they were going to summon, but this was impressive anyway. The little creature must have some unique quality to it for it to have become a Vision, at least.

"Any idea?" Rain asked. Most of the group shrugged. The little creature just flapped a few times and circled around Rain and finally, Rain shrugged as well. Lasswell tried not to laugh. It was obviously one of their group now and that was all that mattered.


End file.
